


Mirandized

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have the right to remain silent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirandized

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ [me_and_thee_100](http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/) challenge 129: handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent," Hutch said.

The prisoner rolled his eyes but said nothing. The handcuffs closed tight around his wrists with a decisive snap.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have—hey, keep still," Hutch commanded. His suddenly menacing tone and icy glare sent a shiver down the captive man's spine. "Are you trying to make it hard on yourself?"

Even bound and gagged, Starsky's snort was loud, his meaning obvious: _Of course I am. What are you waiting for?_ Hutch smirked.

"Alright, I warned you."


End file.
